


House Party

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, House Party, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Party, Partying, Pining Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith is invited to a party and he makes a joke.Oneshot/drabble





	House Party

The party was a little unexpected honestly. Keith didn't know about it, and even if he had in the first place he didn't really think he'd be invited to it. He wasn't the most social person just in general. Even if he'd never admit it though, he was glad that he had finally been included for once. 

Especially since his crush was there. 

"Hey," he said suddenly to the host of the whole thing, Allura. Lance looked up too and he tried to ignore his heart pounding. 

"Yes?" 

"Is this going to be one of those cool parties where things get out of control, we murder someone and then we all have to take a blood oath to never reveal our secret?" he asked, and he said all of this really casually of course. 

"What? No!" Allura's eyes widened. 

Keith smirked. "Then I might have to leave early then."

But he was just joking. 


End file.
